The present invention is directed to a terry cloth cover for a lawn chair, air mattress, and the like, for providing comfort and ease of installation to a user. Covers for lawn chairs and air mattresses in use today are generally simple towels that are draped over the mattress or lawn chair, with the attendant disadvantage of recurring slippage of the towel from the mattress or chair. The slippage necessitates the continual re-positioning of the towel on the chair or mattress, so that it extends along the length of the surface lain upon.